roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: Fallen from Grace
Fallen from Grace is the tenth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis Enter initiative. The small library has racks of books and parchment as well as stone tablets. Penemue’s shoulders twitch and energy swirls around him. Dark withered wings with black feathers spring from his shoulders and flap once sending everyone except Layla hurtling towards the walls. Penemue then takes all the pens and pencils fly into the air in front of him and fires them like darts at them. Barnaby gets jabbed into his chest, Imogen gets hit by pens in her arms and chest, Layla gets stabbed in the neck, and James gets stabbed in the thigh. Layla snaps off a one liner and pulls the pen from her neck and throws it at him causing minor damage. Robert considers actions in his head. He calls out to the others they should start a fire. He disassembles the sun torch to its battery and tries to spark a fire. James turns to Barnaby and, inspired by him, shoulder tackles Penemue but is swatted aside. Imogen tries to cast telekinesis on Penemue but he resists. She redoubles her effort and Penemue is flung against the wall with powerful force loosening bricks and dust from the ceiling. Barnaby changes into his demon form and picks up Imogen and Robert and tries to run but runs back to James. Penemue gracefully recovers and goes back to the door. He takes the ink off of the pages and form a massive glob. It flies into Imogen’s face and eyes blinding her. Then the bookcase nearby shudders violently and books fly off the shelf at Robert, Imogen, and Layla. Layla runs forward and tells the others to run. She kicks out and blocks her leg but is pushed back by the sheer force. He moves back in front of the basement. Robert goes to start a fire in the corner of the room and picks up his equipment and prepares to run. James summons his courage and picks up James to help him run to the exit. Imogen tries to wipe the ink way but it appears to be stuck in by Penemue’s will. She tries to use telekinesis to remove the ink to no avail. She tries to run in a random direction to get away from the fire. Barnaby is let down by James and he runs to the door. Noticing he’s busy with Layla he tackles Penemue to the ground with great force and grapples him to the floor. Penemue seems angry. He attempts to reverse the grapple on him and breaks out with effortless ease. He brings his hands to the side of Barnaby’s head and lifts him up. His world slowly becomes smaller and he loses a point of his intelligence. Layla checks on Imogen and Layla tries to tackle Penemue to the ground. Penemue let’s go of Barnaby and is slammed into the wall. She tells Barnaby to run and not come back. Robert runs through the corridor outside away from the fight and looks for Sky Iron. Imogen tries to run out but trips and spills out some books. She tries to pulls James away but to no avail as he’s focused on Barnaby. Barnaby runs to the bookshelf and tries to collapse it on Penemue. It falls on him and he runs for the exit with James. Penemue pushes the bookshelf off and goes to grapple Layla but she backs away. Layla decides to try and run past him. As she runs Penemue tries to swing at her and misses. Exit combat. (Layla’s Nut-Shot Counter: 11) Layla rushes forward to the others and rushes into the school at night and Layla pulls a fire alarm. They try to run back to the dorm and get in trouble with the night porter. They all congregate and are glad they are okay. James intervenes on them being mean to Barnaby and asks what happened. Imogen says that Penemue is the reason that he had his intelligence stolen. They then focus and ask about sky iron and Imogen remembers reading an exhibit at the museum of a dagger made of meteoric iron. They also consider getting the Golem to help. They will need to get all the meteoric iron they can and might need to go to magic shops or raid the museum’s artifact. As Imogen talks something tugs at the back of her mind. She suddenly gets a strange compulsion about magic being the solution to life’s problems. She gets strangely addicted to it. They need to make a decision soon as James notes that his intelligence is going to go away for a while and wants to spend his last moments cognizant with Barnaby. They decide to go off to the museum while Barnaby and James go to their room to sort things out between them…. The group makes it into the night and rides the bus while Robert tries to get into the UK defense net and requisitions his advanced servo motors, a gun sight, and body armor plating. He gives himself top clearance and requisitions a drop to the top of the boarding house. It works perfectly and then he logs off. They pull up to the magic shop and leave the bus. Knocking on the door they see the form of Mrs. Phillips and she allows them in. Imogen directly tells Mrs. Phillips about Penemue and the sky iron. Mrs. Phillips pulls Imogen aside and asks if she has been to "The Alley" and hands her directions. They then ask her if killing Penemue will undo the effects of his magic. She isn’t sure but offers any other help she can. Layla looks around and spots a pamphlet that might be useful. Robert looks at the various odds and ends and finds nothing particularly useful. Imogen suddenly feels her addiction to magic kick in while she talks and feels the need to get something. She requests something around immolation magic but tries to give her something basic. Imogen is about to leave but then she relents and offers to take something from the restricted section and takes out some large tomes. She then unlocks the tomes and offers a few select titles to Imogen. She purchases all of them and looks into Barnaby’s wallet and sees the little paper that she wrote his name in Greek on. She puts it back in his wallet and gives her the credit card. She also purchases an anti-fertility statue and asks for instructions on draining spells and powering others. They arrive at the science museum and Robert disables the security with effortless ease. They go into the museum and see several pieces in the space exhibits. They look through the museum archives and take out a chunk of meteorite iron-nickel. They quickly leave and go to history museum. They go to the ancient Egypt exhibit and find the case with the dagger. They manage to wiggle the display case open and fish the dagger out. Suddenly the door behind them slowly opens and Barnaby appears in front of them with a spring in his step. They decide to try and reset the Golem and at least put it within easy activating range and debate what to do to secure the it until they need it to work. They send the Avatar of Mummu to an area outside the school to hide. Layla piggybacks onto the golem’s back and tries to instruct it how to traverse the land. The others stand around the museum and look around at the artifacts in the displays. Robert looks at some artifacts, Barnaby tries his best to translate the tablets, and Imogen decides to wait and reads up on fallen angels. As she looks around she notes that the ink on the page shifts and forms a new sentence. Imogen finds it odd and asks Robert to look at it. He doesn’t seem convinced but as they continue to look through the book they decide that something is amiss as the sources begin to constantly contradict each other. Barnaby starts talking about translating the text and sees that there is something that could be useful called a “Dagon Sphere” that could harm them. Imogen also talks about how the book mentions that anyone who has been touched by the angel dies and they might want to hold off if anyone is in danger. Barnaby gets an idea to try to obliviate Penemue and suggests using the paper to get Penemue off their back. Imogen is furious about him damaging her book but more so at the revelation that Barnaby was thinking about obliviating the group to make them forget about his demon power. Imogen is furious about it and hurt that he would lie to them again after trying to make up for it. She considers dumping Barnaby as a friend and Barnaby seemingly doesn’t want to. He says that everything they do has meaning and she counters it won't if they don’t remember it. Imogen huffs off in protest and continues arguing with him. Robert in the meantime sits in the corner and researches and slinks off so Imogen and Barnaby can argue. Imogen and Barnaby admits that they have both been alone and have been hiding from the world. They are happy with their friends now and their tempers calm a little bit. Imogen tries to reconcile and calm him by saying that he has nothing to fear from them. Robert comes back with the Dagon Sphere with his laptop and extinguisher balanced. They calm down and Robert explains how the sphere works and a vague idea of the effect it would have. They research further as the magical intelligence seems to drain away and they catch references to an ancient tree in the Cotswolds. The spell wears off and they all become tired and disoriented. Layla riding on the Golem suddenly stops and deactivates. Layla looks at it and wonders what happened before and it suddenly reactivates. It turns to Layla, raises his hand, and slams it down on top of her…. Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer…. Layla looks at the Dagon Sphere in its shimmering crystal splendor. James lies on the bed crying. Vengeance appears at the door of her room and appears amused. Layla glares at Robert. “Why did you try to kill me, Rob?”, she demands of him while holding him by the neck. Imogen focuses on preparing a ritual with intent in her eyes. Penemue smirks as ink flows around him and walks into the courtyard…. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes